Transformers Wolfspirit Season 1
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: After the return of Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots, Howling Convoy now heads to Earth to find the key to Fortress Maximus...
1. Howl of Convoy Ch1

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 1**

On the Planet of Cybertron, war would rage on between the Autobots and the Decepticons as normal, but today was different. There was rejoicing, for Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots, with the help of Jazz, has captured Megatron with his top generals, except for Starscream, who's Allspark fragment was stripped from him when Prowl channeled all of the fragment to contain the Omega Sentinels in a monster-sized force field, saving Detroit. In the process however, Prowl lost his spark when he used it to give the field its necessary energy level.

(If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch Endgame on Transformers Animated to get the whole story)

It may be the end of the war for Optimus and his crew, but the war has only begun…

A Cybertronian car is seen driving into Iacon. Once it drives into Macadam's Old Oil House, it transforms, revealing itself to be the Autobot K-9. K-9 walks up to the barkeeper to get his attention. The barkeeper looks up and says, "How may I help you?"

K-9 replies, "I'm here to pick up an order for Howling Convoy."

"Would those items include a map of Planet Earth, ten gallons of energon, a tachyon transmitter, a transwarp drive, and some knick-knacks?"

"That would be correct."

"I have it all here for ya. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are looking for something…"

"Your instincts don't deceive you. We are looking for the key to Fortress Maximus: Cerebros."

"Cerebros," a red mech with a Spanish accent says. "Es impossible. Cerebros is only a myth."

"On the contrary, Howling Convoy and a team of researcher have proven Cerebros' existence on Earth (somewhere)."

"I have a feeling you have the wrong information, but why miss out on the fun?"

"Are you suggesting you want to join?"

"Si! I'm tired of living on this planet. There is little to do here now."

"With that being the case, we could use some extra servos. My name is K-9 by the way."

"Me llamo Rapido."

"Interesting name."

"It's translated into "fast," which is what I am."

"You're a speed demon?"

"You could say that. When owe start?"

"As soon as we deliver these supplies to Howling Convoy."

"Then let's go! Vaminos!"

Rapido runs to the loading bay and gets the supplies. K-9 follows behind, amazed at Rapido's speed. "Wow…"

* * *

Lancewing: I'm finally writing again. Just so you know, I'm taking a hiatus from TF Combiner Force. The reason being is that my muse does not seem to agree with me on that chapter, which is a shame because I have so many story points that I can not wait to get to.

Humphrey: You said this crosses over with Alpha and Omega, right?

Lancewing: Yes...

Humphery: Why're we not in this chapter!

Lancewing: Are there any wolves on Cybertron?

Humpery: No...

Lancewing: Then that's why I didn't include you guys. Don't worry, we'll see you in either the next or third chapter.

Two pups (one boy and one girl): And us?

Humphery: Who are they?

Lancewing: They are yours and Kates pups.

Humphery:O-O

Lancewing: Yeah... Anyway, their names are Wildfire and Madi respectively.

Garth: So you gave Kate and Humphery pups, but left me and Lilly out!

Lancewing: If I left you guys out, I would be a Decepticon. However, I gave enough info as it is. I will just tell you next time.


	2. Howl of Convoy Ch2

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 2**

As Rapido and K-9 were bringing the supplies to Autobot Headquarters, a blue jet was flying towards Kaon, the base of the Decepticons.

Upon arrival to the base, he transforms into robot mode and walks into the fortress. He walks up to a black mech. He reports his discovery to the mech before he walks over to a 'bot that is literally on fire. The 'bot that is on fire is only known as the Fallen.

He was one of the original thirteen Transformers. But that is a story for another day…

"Come forward, Scourge," the Fallen commands. Scourge walks closer to the Fallen. "What have your men discovered?"

Scourge replies, "Dark Scream has found information on Cerebros, the very thing we are looking for."

"Excellent! You will gather your best men and follow the Autobots to the planet to which they are traveling to, steal the map and any clues they may have, and destroy the Autobots."

"Yes Master. I will succeed where Megatron failed."

"Good, Now go and get me Cerebros."

Meanwhile, the Autobots were loaded and about to launch.

"All systems are go for launch, Convoy," K-9 declares.

"Begin ignition," Howling Convoy commands. Wolfang begins the ignition sequence. "Wingsaber, give me a countdown."

Wing Saber counts down, "5...4…3…2…1…BLAST OFF!"

The Autobot shuttle lifts off into the stars, but seconds later, the Decepticon shuttle also lifts off.

Several miles have been traveled without any tension, until…

"Convoy," Wingsaber shouts, "We have Decepticons on our tail!"

"How much longer until we reach Earth," Convoy inquires.

"Ahora," Rapido answers.

Up ahead of them was Planet Earth. It was as magnificent as Optimus had described it. Convoy was absorbed by its view, but was thrown back into reality when the Decepticons had shot the shuttle.

"Damage report," Howling Convoy inquires.

"The left stabilizer is blasted off," Wolfang answers. Another blast hits the shuttle. "Now we have no stabilizers."

"Attack!"

All Autobots were blasting at the Decepticon shuttle, knocking all of its stabilizers off as well. The battle rages until they reach Earth's atmosphere.

Both shuttles were evacuated. The Decepticons had escape pods and landed in the water. The Autobots, However weren't so luckey…

In Jasper Park, a small two wolves were watching their pups in the den. There was no mistaking these wolves as Kate and Humphery. They didn't feel any spark at first, but it took an accidental trip to Idaho and back for their love to be realized, and it must have worked out well because they have a son, Wildfire, and a daughter, Madi.

Anyway, all was normal until five fiery objects fell from the sky. They fell five miles from their position with a loud boom.

"What in the world," Humphery started. He had never seen such a sight. "I have to check it out."

"No," Kate pleaded, "You don't know what that is!"

Had Humphery remained his normal self, he wouldn't have had his two pups in the first place. He had greatly matured since his little adventure, and was more willing to take risks for his family.

"I have to go," he said, "It's my job to protect the family, your job is to bring it up."

Kate acknowledged that fact. It was the father that leads the family, not the other way around.

"I'll be back." In that instance, Humphery runs to the crash site, unaware of what he was in for.

* * *

Lancewing: I bet you can already guess what those objects were.

Rapido: Us?

Lancewing: Yes...

Rapido: Without escape pods!

Wolfang: My fault.

Humphery: That explains what I'm going to see in the next chapter.

Lancewing: The question is "Who is the first to be spotted?"

Humphery: I would say Convoy.

Kate: Wingsaber.

Lilly: Wolfang.

Garth: Rapido.

Pups: K-9.

Lancewing: By the way, Garth, Lilly, I would like you to meet your pups, Caesar and Star.

Caesar and Star: *walk up to Garth and Lilly* Mom! Dad!

Garth: Nice.


	3. Howl of Convoy Ch3

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 3**

Humphrey ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't know what awaited him, but he didn't care. He knew he had a family- no- a whole pack that needs protecting.

He was only half of a mile away from the crash site when he ran into Garth, who was coming from the crash site. What Humphrey found strange about Garth was that he was flushed with fear. "What's got you worked up," Humphrey asked fearing the worst.

"You're not going to believe what I saw in there," Garth replied, "I saw a giant, metal man!"

Humphrey burst out laughing. "That's rich. A giant, metal man! You really have lost it."

"Really? If you think so then you look in there."

"Fine." Humphrey climbed the crater and looked inside. He thought he was seeing things, but when he got closer, he knew that Garth was right.

Humphrey studied the figure. It was most definitely a red and green robot the size of a building. He tapped on its mask and the robot was finally coming to.

[Rapido's Point of View]

I was in deep pain. I vaguely remembered the events in space, but I remember the outcome of the battle. I did a system diagnostics. It revealed that I needed to scan something or I'll go offline forever. I looked around and saw a grey wolf nearby. I quickly scanned the wolf and reformatted to his size and form. The only exception is my colors.

[Normal Point of View]

After Rapido scanned Humphrey and reformatted to his new form, Humphrey stared at Rapido with fascination. After Humphrey was finished studying Rapido, they exchanged introductions and Rapido went right to business. "Have you seen any more comets land nearby, they are my amigos."

"There are four mere nearby."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Vaminos!"

* * *

Rapido: I was first!

Howling Convoy: Good luck finding the rest of us.

Humphrey: I saw where the comets landed. It shouldn't be too much trouble.

Lancewing: Also, sorry this chapter was short. I was in a hurry.


	4. Howl of Convoy Ch4

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 4**

It was tiring (boring even) but Rapido, Humphrey, and Garth were able to find Wolfang and K-9. Now they were heading for the crater that contained Howling Convoy.

Rapido went up the crater to make sure it wasn't a Decepticon (you can never be too careful). Once Rapido found out it was Howling Convoy, he motioned for the others.

"And who is this," Garth inquired.

"This is our comandante: Howling Convoy," Rapido answered.

K-9 climbed further into the gap. He began rebooting Howling Convoy by transmitting the format data into him. Soon, Convoy changed shape and mass to fit his new form.

In that same instant, Convoy was waking up. He looked around, still having a fuzzy memory of the past event. "Are we on Earth?"

"Yes, and the local life forms can verify that."

"Good."

Moments have passed, and Howling Convoy was talking with the crew. "What happened to Wingsaber," He asked.

"He disappeared," Wolfang answered.

"What? How?"

"We don't know. We came upon his crater and saw that the body was missing."

Convoy looked to the ground, then to the wolves. "And those two are the ones to thank for bringing us back online?"

"Yes," Humphrey replied, "I just tapped on- Rapido was it?"

"Verdad," Rapido said"

"I tapped on Rapido and he just came online."

"You must have reactivated his navigational systems," Convoy stated.

"Either way," Wolfang said, "Do you still have the map?"

"It's right here." Convoy opened his chest and pulled out a gold sphere (similar to the map on Treasure Planet). "Thank goodness it wasn't damaged."

Almost instantly, a gunshot was heard and there was panic in the eastern and western packs. "Autobots, go to the source of that sound."

Everyone followed Convoy to the site of the shot. Humphrey and Garth were hoping the humans haven't killed anyone, but when they got there, they were half right. No one was hurt, but the ones who fired the shot were not humans. They were… "Decepticons!"

* * *

Lancewing: You didn't think I forgot about the Decepticons did you? Now to answer a review.

-bluecatcinema

Lancewing: I can't wait to see how it unfolds either. There are so many characters I want to introduce, so many scenes I want to get to.

Lancewing: Also, ten points go to the one who can guess the names of the Decepticont who will be aiding Scourge. (hint: they are seen in RID together. You saw one of them in chapter 2. They can't stand Scourge.)


	5. Howl of Convoy Ch5

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 5**

Howling Convoy and the Autobots could plainly see the Decepticons Scourge, Dark Scream, Gas Skunk, Sky-Byte and Slapper standing in the middle of the western pack's territory. He knew that the Decepticons are looking for the map thinking that the Autobots lost it in the crash…

Howling Convoy says to the Autobots, "Autobots, time to transform and show these Decepticons what we are made of!"

The other three Autobots said, "Yes sir!"

All four Autobots transformed from their wolf forms and into their true robotic selves…

Scourge was shocked that the four Autobots were standing right in front of him. He didn't think that the Autobots have survived the crash, but then again, they thought that Cerebros was a myth…

Scourge kept his cool and said to the Autobots, "Where's the map?"

Howling Convoy says to Scourge, "Safe from your grasp. I won't let you have it."

Scourge quickly grabs Eve, who was there at the wrong time, and sends an electrical shock that puts her into a deep sleep.

Humphrey said under clenched teeth, "Why that little-"

Scourge was fired at Lilly, but the shot was blocked by Rapido, who used his body as a shield. Unfortunately though, Rapido's body took heavy damage. Scourge then threw both bodies into Justin and Sara's den. Unfortunately, both Sara and Justin happened to be in there… "Let's try this again… Give me the map before sundown or this cave and all that's in it, wolf and Autobot, will perish…"

Howling Convoy didn't want those wolves as well as his rookie to be killed, but he couldn't give up the map either… "We need an air raid to distract them," Howling Convoy whispers to Wolfang.

As if on cue, a pair of lazers fire on the Decepticons. Howling Convoy looks up and sees an eagle that is colored exactly like Wingsaber. "Did someone call for an air raid," the eagle calls out, "Wingsaber at your service."

Wingsaber uses his firepower to distract the Decepticons while the Autobots get the hostages out of the den. Unfortunately, they had the worst timing. Scourge manages to catch a glimpse of Howling Convoy with Justin and Sara. "You dare to tamper with my hostages! We will kill you for this! Gas Skunk, Slapper, Night Scream, you know what to do!"

On that command, the three Decepticons merged into a large robot named Tri-Predacus. "We can merge too. Are you ready, Wingsaber," Howling Convoy says.

"Oh yeah," Wingsaber answers.

Soon, the two Autobots merge into the Autobot combiner named Howling Saber.

"And who do you think you are," Tri-Predacus says.

"Howling Saber is our name," Howling Saber answers, "Crushing Decepticons is our game."

Howling Saber soon runs up to Tri-Predacus and attacks him. The battle didn't last too long. Even though Tri Predacus was slightly larger, Howling Saber won because didn't require any more transformers, thus more articulate and sturdy. Once Howling Saber wore out Tri-Predacus, Tri-Predacus split into his three components.

Frustrated and embarrassed, the Decepticons retreat…


	6. Howl of Convoy Ch6

**Howl of Convoy**

**Chapter 6**

The Autobots are now in their alternate forms resting in Kate and Humphrey's den. K-9 was tending to the wounded Rapido and was checking up on Eve, who was still out cold. Howling Convoy was supervising the operation when Humphrey walked up to him. "Do you do this every day," Humphrey asks.

"Oh yeah," Howling Convoy answers.

Just then, Wildfire and Madi walk up. Wildfire was a little scared, but Madi had the most uncertainty. Madi asked Convoy, "Are we going to see more fighting?"

Howling Convoy had a sad look in his eyes. He put a paw on the pup. "I'm sorry, but as long as the Decepticons are here, we will do what we must to protect the Earth."

"Why can't you just talk with them," Lilly asks, "maybe you can come to an agreement."

"If only it were that easy," K-9 replies. "All the Decepticons see are greed, anger, and destruction. I wish there was another way…"

"So why are you here," Humphrey asks.

"We are looking for Cerebros," Howling Convoy answers. "He is the key to a great Autobot warrior and can possibly end the war…"

"How do we find him?"

Howling Convoy takes the map from his chest. "We are to follow this map."

Howling Convoy opens the map, resulting in a holographic projection of Earth. "First, we need to find the O-Parts. They are small, blue, have some prevalent cybernetics, and have green circles in the middle.

"Hold on."

Humphrey runs deep into the den, grabs an object that matches Howling Convoy's description. "Is this it," he asks.

Howling Convoy's face lit up. "Yes, that is exactly what we are looking for. There are more to find, and we need to obtain all of them, or we won't be able to find Cerebros. The Decepticon will no doubt know this as well, so be on your guard."

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon's new base of operation…

"Master," Scourge says to the Fallen over comm. link, "I have failed to get the map. There is no excuse for our failure."

"Don't let this discourage you my pupil," the Fallen says, "I know what they need to find. Listen well…"

In another part of the base, Sky-Byte is seen reading a few books.

"What's with all the books," Dark Scream asks.

"Sky-Byte believes that if we can understand the organics, we can ask them to do anything," Gas Skunk answers.

"Do you think it will work?"

"'Back when it was the best of times it was the worst of times.' This guy can't seem to make-up his mind," Sky-Byte says.

"No, it will never work," Slapper says, "Organics are too dumb to understand."

"'To be or not to be.' This guy can't seem to make up his either!"

* * *

Lilly Rolls on the floor laughing

Lancewing: What's so funny?

Lilly: "This guy can't seem to make up his mind." That's a good one.

Lancewing: That was good... However, that was a reference to Episode two of Transformers RID.

-Sidnydcurry:

Lancewing: I put "To be continued on Transformers: Wolfspirit Season 1..." because Alpha and Omega Short Stories and this are linked.

-The1Omega:

Lancewing: Glad you liked the story. Keep doing what you do best.


	7. Spirit Drive Activate Ch1

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 1**

Howling Convoy was in robot mode gazing at the stars. He was deep in thought, so deep that he didn't hear Wildfire walking up to him. Wildfire said to Convoy, "What are you doing?"

Howling Convoy was so startled by Wildfire that his spark nearly jumped out of its shell. After regaining his wits, Convoy answered, "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how we are to find Cerebros. It will be more difficult with the Decepticons here. We need to find a way to fight the Decepticons without using too much energon."

"What's energon?"

"Energon is the fuel source of all Transformers. It has the power to keep us going for years if used properly. It can also power our equipment. Unfortunately, it can become very scarce if it is used too often."

"Then how are you going to accomplish both of your goals?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, K-9 runs up to Howling Convoy. "I have an idea," he exclaims. He grabs an object that is of a pentagonal shape and has a blue paw print in the middle.

"What is it," Convoy asks.

"This is my latest invention: the spirit drive. It allows a wolf to fuse with any Transformer that is implanted with one of these in order to drastically increase their statistical abilities."

"Has it been tested yet?"

"No, I just finished creating it. Justin and Wingsaber have just volunteered to try it out. I hope it works…"

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Scourge was talking with the Fallen via video phone. "The Autobots are planning to use the wolves to adapt themselves to the planet," the Fallen says, "If they are going to hinder us, then we need to give **them** a challenge." An object is teleported to Scourge. It is a black sphere with lavender handles on the side and has a Decepticon insignia in the middle.

Scourge asks, "Is this-"

"Yes," the Fallen answers, "It is the key into the Forbidden Matrix of Unicron. This will allow you to summon minions of darkness; the eradicons…"


	8. Spirit Drive Activate Ch2

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 2**

Justin and Wingsaber were about to test the spirit drive. If it works, then it could be the edge the Autobots need to defeat the Decepticons. Both wolf and Cybertronian stood at the ready. They took a deep breath and yelled out in perfect unison, "Spirit Drive Activate!"

At that moment, the spirit drive picked up Justin's life signature and transformed Justin into pure energy which was absorbed by Wingsaber. Because of the additional energy Wingsaber received, an aurora was glowing around him. Unfortunately though, their emotions were not in sync resulting in the two being violently separated from each other! Due to the fact that Justin was no longer fused with Wingsaber, the effects were undone.

Everyone rushed over to the scene. "Sara was the first to speak, "Justin, are you alright?"

Justin groaned, "A little bruised, but I'll be fine."

K-9 examined the spirit drive and said to Howling Convoy, "I think there may have been a technical glitch with this. I will remove it from Wingsaber and examine it."

"No," Convoy replied, "Install on in my spark chamber. It may be with the user that there's an error, but I don't know what."

"Are you sure," Humphrey asks, "Because I wouldn't want that happening again."

"I agree," Rapido commented.

"We'll figure it out," Convoy answers, "but for now, we need to find the O-parts." Convoy takes the map from his chest and projects a map of the area. "The nearest O-part is only a few mega miles away from here…"

"Then what are we waiting for," Garth asks, "Let's go!"

* * *

Lancewing: Sorry it took so long, but I was either (1) busy or (2) lazy. Unfortunately, I will not be able to finish the Santa Clause remake on time, but I hope you enjoy it.


	9. Spirit Drive Activate Ch3

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 3**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

Rapido, K-9, Wolfang, Wingsaber, Justin, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Garth and I were following the map to find the second O-part. I wish Sara could tag along, but Justin explained to me that Sara was in no condition to travel because she was pregnant (whatever that is). I pretended to know what he was talking about, but a few minutes later, I learned that that was a big mistake. I couldn't take it; I had to ask him. I asked him for the meaning, and he whispered the whole concept to me in my ear. My optics widened. I said to him, "That is disturbing…"

Justin laughed and said, "It does sound that way… But it's worth it in the end."

I was wearing a face shield, but he could tell I was smiling. "Yes it is…"

We walked a few more miles before we came to the resting place of the second O-part. I instructed everyone to look carefully for the O-part. The first may have been easy to spot by a wolf, but the ancient Primes may know better than to put all of the O-part in an easy spot. Lilly walks onto a boulder, but the boulder proved to be unstable and started to collapse. Lilly was too late to react, and she falls with it. Fortunately, Wingsaber transformed into hawk mode, flew over Lilly, transformed into robot mode, and grabbed her. Wingsaber then lands perfectly next to Garth. I honestly had to admit, Wingsaber really nailed it on the landing. I shouted to Wingsaber, "Nice save!"

Wingsaber replied, "Thanks."

Just then, Humphrey saw something that was underneath the boulder… It was an O-part! Humphrey grabs the O-part and hands it to me. I said to Humphrey, "Good eye. Thanks to you, we are one step closer to finding Cerebros."

I spoke too soon because a transmetal flying squirrel snatches the O-part from my hand. It then transforms into the Decepticon Dark Scream! "That's what you think," he says. Dark Scream was soon joined by a shark, a toad, a skunk, and a wolf. They all transformed into Sky Byte, Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Scourge respectively. Scourge said to us, "Did you really think that we would let you get the O-part that easily? Well, you thought wrong! You made the mistake of leading us to our prize. **NOW PREPARE TO BE MELTED INTO SLAG!"**

Scourge then held a matrix-shaped object and said, "Minions of destruction, RISE UP TO OUR AID!"

At that moment, we saw some drones that I have never seen before. Their appearance was that of a nightmare. Their structure resembled that of skeletons, they were of a dark color scheme, but most notably, they were not alive!

Scourge laughed and said, "Do you like them? These are the Eradicons: servants of the darkness. They were created out of the fallen Cybertronian warriors of the past. They have no free will, but most importantly, they have a desire to kill!" Scourge then turned to the Eradicons.

Garth steps up and says, "You better stay away, or else…"

Scourge said to Garth, "Sorry, but they only listen to me… Now my servants, **destroy them!"**

Something tells me that there is a chance that the O-part will be lost unless a miracle presents itself…


	10. Spirit Drive Activate Ch4

Lancewing: Same reason as the others: writer's block. Sorry for the delay. BTW, I have a poll up on my profile asking who you want to appear next. The voting will be closed after this episode ends. This should give everyone pleanty of time.

* * *

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 4**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

I was staring directly at the Eradicons. I know what their objective is, and I know what they will do to accomplish it. I looked at my troops and allies, then at the O-part. The Decepticons wanted a fight, and that's what we are about to give them.

I ordered all of the wolves to move a safe distance away while we fought the Decepticons. Wingsaber grabbed his crossbow and fired upon the Eradicons. Wolfang and K-9 decided to go for a more direct approach and attacked the Eradicons head on. I began demonstrating hand-to-hand combat on the minions. Unfortunately, out tactics seemed to have no effect.

"Convoy," Wingsaber said, "They're already dead. HOW DO WE DEFEAT THEM AGAIN?"

I activated my beam saber and slashed at one of the Eradicons. I looked closely to see its arm twitch around before becoming motionless. I now know their weakness: "Amputate them limb from limb," I state, "If they are in pieces, they are useless."

My men put away their ranged weapons, and replaced them with beam sabers. We sliced our way through the undead Decepticons before we made our way towards Scourge.

Scourge just snickered at us. "I see you have learned the Eradicons' weakness. Apparently, I need to have that fixed. Gas Skunk! Dark Scream! Slapper! You know what to do."

The three Decepticons combined once again to form Tri-Predacus. I shook my head and said, "You know, Scourge, it's bad to use the same strategy twice. You know that, right?"

Wingsaber tried to "break up" Tri-Predacus by tricking him into falling over. Wingsaber was only successful in making Tri-Predacus fall, but the combiner didn't come apart! Scourge laughed maniacally before saying, "I had that same thought myself, but do you really think I would spot an error without correcting it? I took the data from the last battle, and made adjustments that would allow Tri-Predacus to stay together. Face it Convoy, the O-Part is mine."

"Convoy," Wingsaber shouted to me, "ready to bring out Howling Saber?"

"Let's do it!"

"Wing Saber, TRANSFORM: PHASE 1!" Wingsaber transforms into a backpack, set of wings, and arms.

"Howling Convoy, TRANSFORM: PHASE 1!" I transformed into a body lacking the arms, and replaced by a wolf's head.

"UNITE: PHASE 2!" Wingsaber latched onto my back. The arms locked onto me. My cannon mounts onto my shoulder, and Wingsaber's crossbow mounts onto my arm.

"POWER UP: PHASE 3! HOWLING SABER!"

[Howling Saber's Point of View]

"You won't get us this time, Autobot," Tri-Predacus shouted.

"That's what you think," I replied. I darted up to the Decepticon. I gave him a few successful blows. Unfortunately, Tri-Predacus snags me and shakes me around before throwing me onto the ground, causing me to separate from the impact!"

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

I felt pain surge throughout my body. I know I wasn't going to be able to fend off against Tri-Predacus now… I heard Sky-Byte say, "Scourge, shall I send these two offline?"

"You can have the 'winged one,' Convoy is mine."

I could hear Scourge walking up to me slowly. I clenched my optics shut, hoping it would go by fast. What surprised me was when I heard Scourge say, "Get out of my way, fleshling…"

I looked up to see Kate blocking Scourge. Kate growled, "No, if you want to kill Convoy, then you have to go through me! I won't let you get away with this. You have done more than enough damage to Jasper, too much in fact! You will never be forgiven!

To my surprise, my spirit drive began glowing…


	11. Spirit Drive Activate Ch5

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 5**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

"Kate. Your emotions match Convoy's," K-9 said. Kate looked back at me. K-9 explained, "You both are feeling anger towards the Decepticons. Since you are of one emotion, you can now be of one mind."

I asked, "You mean we can merge?"

"That's my theory…."

I gulped. When someone says something's a theory, it means that there is no guarantee. However, this might be something worth finding out. "Well, if you say it might work, K-9, then I'm willing to try it. What about you Kate?"

"Anything to put the odds in our favor…"

"Then let's do it!"

I tried to stand up in my robot mode, which I was able to, and waited for Kate to face me. Once that was done, we both gave the command: "SPIRIT DRIVE ACTIVATE!" Kate transformed into pure energy and my body absorbed her. My statistics increased as well a golden aurora glowing around me. To top it off, all of my wounds were repaired.

Evidently, the same thing happened to Wingsaber (courtesy of Justin) because he was had the same results, save a black aurora instead of a golden one. Sky-byte was 'flying across the battlefield when he got a first-hand taste of Wingsaber's newly gained strength. "So that's the spirit drive technology," Scourge said, "Then it's time to see what punishment it can take."

Scourge transforms into beast mode and lunges at me, but I was able to dodge him. I went high speed at Scourge and punched him in the face! "Time to even the score," I shouted. When I spoke, I noticed that that wasn't only my voice that everyone was hearing, but Kate's as well…

Everyone looked at me with wide optics. "Whoa, freaky," Wolfang said under his breath.

"I guess I need to have that side effect fixed," K-9 remarked, "But then again, I could get used to that…"

"Powers or not, the Decepticons will be victorious," Scourge announced. "and since we have the O-Part…"

"You mean this O-Part," Rapido said holding the same O-Part Scourge was holding. Scourge checked himself and saw that Rapido managed to snag it from his grip. "You dropped it when you transformed and lunged at Convoy. After Lilly pointed out your little mistake, I, being a muy rapido sprinter, ran up to it, picked it up, and made it to where I'm standing now. Trust me, you really need to keep a better hold on objects when transforming."

Scourge was furious now. He was determined to get that O-Part by any means necessary. This included shooting Rapido in the legs, which then bought time to lunge at him and start ripping him to pieces.

Kate was obviously angered by this sight because I felt a HUGE wave of energy surge through me. Several panels opened up, rockets came out of my legs, my energy matrix was exposed, and my mask opened up to reveal yet another mask, one that was made form pure gold. "BIG MISTAKE," was all I yelled when I rammed Scourge off of Rapido and shot at his shoulder. I then ran up to Tri-Predacus jumped up, and punched him in the chest, sending him back into his three components.

"No," Scourge said under breath before he yelled, "No! This can't be happening! Decepticons, fall back!"

Mostly in fear for their lives, the Decepticons retreated.

Later, back on the western side of the united pack, K-9 was working feverishly to repair Rapido while Wingsaber, Kate, Justin, and I explained our experiences with the spirit drives to the others.

"What did you feel when you guys merged," Wolfang asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," I replied, "But I guess it felt like the times when I combined with Wingsaber, but at the same time… not. It felt like Kate and I were one being with separate brains, one whose powers were controlled by emotion…"

"And how did you guys heal so fast," Humphrey added.

"The only way I could put it was that the extra energy made our self-repair systems work overtime," Wingsaber answered as best as he could.

"And what about when Convoy opened up all of those panels? What's up with that," Garth asks.

I answered, "That, my friends, was my hyper mode. I only transform into that mode when I have an excess in energy levels. Kate, what were you feeling when you saw Rapido get ripped apart?"

"Anger," Kate answered, "I didn't really know Rapido too well, let alone any of you guys, but he was still valued. When I saw him get ripped up by Scourge, I wanted to be able to make Scourge pay for hurting a friend, and it seems that I- er- WE have the power to do that."

"Any more questions," I asked.

No one answered.

"That's good to hear because I just fitted Rapido with a spirit drive, as well as myself, and it's time for Wolfang to do the same," K-9 said as he and Rapido walked out of the den.

All I could hear Wolfang say was, "Oh yeah…"

* * *

Lancewing: And now you know about Hyper Howling Convoy...


	12. Spirit Drive Activate Ch6

**Spirit Drive Activate!**

**Chapter 6**

[Kate's Point of View]

Later that evening, Humphrey, Justin, Garth, Lilly, and I walked to the den Sara and the pups were staying in. When they walked in, Sara was seen watching the pups play under her supervision. Justin immediately walked over to Sara and said hey to her before nuzzling her. He then said to her, "I hope the pups haven't been too much trouble."

Sara smiled and said, "Oh, they haven't been any trouble at all; I actually enjoyed their company. They mostly played among themselves, which made it easier to get them to sleep."

"Well that's good to hear," Garth replied smiling.

I walked over to my pups and said, "Madi, Wildfire, it's time to go home; we need to be getting ready to sleep."

"Caesar, Star, that goes for you as well," Garth joined in.

"But Mom," Wildfire protested, interrupted by a yawn, "we're not even tired."

"Come on pups," Humphrey said, "It's time to go home…"

As everyone was leaving Sara requested that she talked with me alone. I waited for everyone to leave before I asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Sara replied, "I don't know… Weird would be more like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Wildfire was taking a nap at the time, and I caught him in a nightmare. After he stopped stirring, I opened his eyes to check them, and they were glowing!"

"Wait, 'glowing'?"

"Yes, I don't know how though. I wasn't sure it was some mental disorder or something else…"

I was silent for a minute. I wasn't sure how to process all of this. "Did he tell you what he was dreaming about?"

"No, I asked, but he wouldn't tell me."

There was yet another moment of silence…

"Okay… Well, thanks for telling me."

"Anytime."

[Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base]

[Scourge's Point of View]

"Master, the Autobots gained the O-Part. They also managed to master their new technology," I admitted.

The Fallen immediately exclaimed, "That's the second O-Part they took!"

"Wait, 'second'?"

"Immediately after you're first battle, it was discovered that one of the wolves already obtained one of the O-Parts."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me… Now, getting back to the matter at hand: the Autobots are gradually growing stronger. Any suggestions on how to defeat them?"

"I know of a few teams hidden on Cybertron that can help us, as well as some trapped in time, one on Earth in present day, and some on Nebulos. I will summon them, but it will take time for them to appear."

"I understand. Thank you."

* * *

Lancewing: Well, time's up! you've had your chance to vote, and I only got two votes, and it's a tie between Blackarachnia and Waspinator... and Blaster and Soundwave. I wasn't really too pleased with the results, but there's a lesson learned there: advertise your polls in stories that most people read... Anyway, you can see the action in the next episode...


	13. Quit Bugging Me Ch1

Lancewing: Two guys voted (and tied), now see what I have decided on in the this episode. (you can already guess who will appear by the clever title)

* * *

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 1**

[Rapido's Point of View]

"And what is this called again?" I was holding a stick that was connected to a hook by a long string. The hook was submerged in the river with a worm attached to the hook.

"The humans call this 'fishing'," Howling Convoy replies.

"And the purpose of this?"

"They do it for food, plus it makes for a pretty good pastime." Just then, Convoy's pole starts bending. "Whoa! I caught something!" Convoy pulls his pole out of the water, only to see that the he only caught a boot. "Well, we can't eat that… Any luck Rapido?"

My pole starts bending. I pulled it out to find a pirate doll attached to it. "Can we eat him," I ask.

"No."

"Not even in TARR TARR sauce?"

Convoy laughs before replying, "Funny, but no."

[Meanwhile in the Decepticon Base]

[Scourge's Point of View]

"Master," I said, "Are the Autobots looking for another O-Part?"

"No," the Fallen replied, "and I doubt that they will today."

"And why might that be?"

"Do you keep track of important events?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember Waspinator and Blackarachnia?"

"Those two? How can I forget? They were purely a disaster."

"Well, they are going to return first."

"Why not Soundwave; he's in our current time…"

"He's on his way, but he's still halfway from here and Detroit. However, the transwarp vortex is about to take effect for the last time in Blackarachnia and Waspinator's present time zone, so they will be here in about three… two… one…"

[Meanwhile at the Entrance to Jasper Park]

[Normal Pont of View]

A transwarp vortex goes of (for what will be the last time judging by its strength), and two Decepticons come out, Blackarachnia and Waspinator. Blackarachnia rubs her head trying to recover from a headache. "Where are w this time," she asks.

"Waspinator say we are in Jasper Park."

"And how do you know-"

Blackarachnia was cut short when Waspinator pointed to a sign that said "Welcome to Jasper Park."

"Oh."

Blackarachnia looks down at herself in disgust. Not only does she have to live with being a techno-organic, but now she's a tiny techno-organic (about the size of a human). The effects of the transwarp energy contained in Wasp not only made them transwarp through time, but it also made them shrink. Just then, Blackarachnia's comm. link went off. She answered, "Who is this?"

"Blackarachnia, you and Waspinator have been reassigned to a new Decepticon brigade. Just go to the coordinates I send you, and you will have no trouble finding us."

"Alright! Who is this and what happened to Megatron?"

"Megatron and his group were captured by the Autobots. That was why you were reassigned."

"I haven't been with my group for… well… it's complicated."

"I see…"

"Besides, what makes you think I will come to you?"

"My orders come from much higher up."

"You mean-"

"You got it! My orders come from the Fallen."

"Oh, well then how can we refuse?"


	14. Quit Bugging Me Ch2

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 2**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

I was in wolf mode. I stood in a den I created waiting for everyone to arrive. I summoned them here because I had something to show them, something that would be of use to us. A few minutes passed before Rapido came with the wolves. I smiled when I saw their puppies come as well. Humphrey walks up to me asking, "You wanted to see us?"

"I did," I replied, "I wanted to show you our base."

"All right," Justin said, "Let's see it."

We walked down the den until we reached the end. Garth spoke up, "I really like this place, but don't you think this is below your living standards?"

"Wait for it," I replied. I then opened up a hidden paw scanner and pressed my paw against it. It then registered my paw, and a secret door opened to reveal an elevator. We all walked inside. It then sent us a few stories underground. Once the doors opened, our base was revealed. It can basically be describes as a "candy store for geeks"* because of the technology that was used in our base.

Everyone was awestruck. They had never seen so much technology in one place. "Well," I said, shall we commence with the tour?"

Everyone nodded. I started off with the medical bay. "This is the medical bay. If I or anyone else gets injured or otherwise not in running condition, you'll find us here." We moved on to the armory. "This is our weapons facility. We keep all of our weapons and some extra armor here. It's used to keep us armed and ready for any Decepticon attack." We then moved to the storage facility. "This is where we keep all our energon, tools, and parts that have not been used for anything yet." I finally showed them the command center. "This is where the magic happens. Our supercomputer allows us to track Autobot and Decepticon activity. I did a little research, and found out that whenever the O-parts decide to make themselves known, they will emit an energy wave that will make themselves known on any radar, so we will be able to track them. Now, there's one more thing we need to show you." We walked over to one more room. It was huge, and mostly empty, save a few control panels. "This is the ground bridge. Once activated, the ground bridge can take us anywhere on Earth instantly."

"So you're saying that I can go over to my territory and visit my Dad," Garth asked.

"Yes," I answered, "In fact, why don't we go over there now?"

"Okay…"

"Wolfang."

"Right here Convoy," Wolfang replied.

"I need you to set coordinates for the Eastern pack territory. Once Garth and I get through, I want you to close it and open it back up on my command. We will be there for a while, so Wingsaber's in charge."

"I heard that," Wingsaber said still a distance away, "and don't worry, The Western pack will be safe in my hands, or wings depending on what mode I'm in."

"Good. Wolfang?"

"Coordinates are set, Sir."

"Good. Open the ground bridge."

Wolfang obeyed my order and opened the ground bridge. The second Garth and I went through the vortex, we were no longer in the base; we were in the eastern pack territory. I then could trust that Wolfang obeyed my second order and closed the ground bridge. I looked at Garth. "Let's go see your Dad."

[Back at Autobot Base]

[Humphrey's point of View]

I watched as Wolfang closed the ground bridge. Wolfang said to us, "Convoy and Garth made it through."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we know it works."

_**8**_

*Transformers Armada reference


	15. Quit Bugging Me Ch3

Lancewing: A new character is about to make her first appearance. She doesn't belong to either Hasbro or Lionsgate, but she most definitely doesn't belong to any author. I would tell you which company she belongs to, but that would be a spoiler...

* * *

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 3**

[Decepticon Headquarters]

[Sky-Byte's Point of View]

I was walking to the command center (mainly because I had nothing better to do). When I got there, I noticed Scourge talking with two new Decepticons. The first one was dark (mostly black and purple) and looked like she could turn into a spider. The other was bulkier, green, and looked like he could turn into a wasp. I continued to watch before Scourge sent them back to Jasper to commence some kind of plan that he had in mind. I followed to see what they were about to do.

[Back at Autobot headquarters]

[Wingsaber's Point of View]

Rapido, and I were watching the monitors while we waited for any Decepticons to show up. Wildfire was seen laying Rapido's lap asleep. I don't know how he finds that comfortable, but whatever makes him happy, that's fine with me. I looked over before I refocused my attention on the monitor. Rapido looked down and noticed him stirring a little bit before his body became virtually motionless. Rapido, wanting to make sure he was okay, tried to wake him up, but it did no good. He then decided to open his eye, only to find that it was glowing. Upon seeing that, Rapido freaked out.

I got up and ran towards the ground bridge. When I got there, I told them about what was happening with Wildfire. Not needing to be told twice, Kate and Humphrey darted towards the control center.

[Dream Sequence]

[Wildfire's Point of View]

_I was running, running faster than I thought I ever would. I was trying to get away from a huge spider the size of a grown-up wolf. I was able to lose the spider when a huge wasp of the same size appears. I kept running before I am stopped by a cliff. I tried to turn back when I saw the two. I close my eyes and curled up into a ball, waiting for them to finish me when I then heard something peculiar. I looked up to see a bright light defeat them. I then looked back to see what looked like a white wolf, but I wasn't sure because I could only see an outline with glowing, yellow eyes. I then heard a female voice say, "Don't be afraid; I'll always be watching you, Wildfire."_

_She was already vanishing when I was saying, "Wait! How do you know my name?" When the white wolf disappeared, I began hearing voices as everything was fading…_

[Autobot Headquarters]

I slowly opened my eyes seeing everyone staring at me, except for Uncle Garth and Howling Convoy who were not here… I looked at Rapido who was in his wolf mode curled up in a corner saying under his breath repeatedly, "Fantasma… Fantasma…" I finally looked back at my mother and asked, "What's up with everybody?"

Wingsaber explained that something weird was happening to me because I was stirring around in my sleep before my eyes were glowing once they opened. I would have denied it, but then again, I was asleep. "It must have been that dream I had."

My mom then asked, "What did you dream about?"

I suddenly heard a loud noise being heard throughout the base. "What is that sound," I ask.

"The alarm," Wingsaber answered, "Apparently some 'cons decided to trespass the territories."

Wingsaber then pressed a few buttons which caused the screen to show an area of Jasper. I took a good look and gasped at what I saw. I then heard Mom say, "Wildfire, what's wrong?"

"Those two… They appeared in my dream!"

Wingsaber look a bit surprised. "I wonder how that might be; they just appeared now."

Rapido then transforms back into his robot mode and walks up to the screen. "I heard of those two. Their names are Waspinator and Blackarachnia, but that's impossible. They were caught in a transwarp vortex."

Wolfang replied, "Well, if they transwarped through time, then the effects can be undone throughout time, but it will result in being downsized."

"How big were they," I heard Aunt Lilly ask.

Wingsaber answered, "Oh somewhere around two stories, give or take."

"Are we going to stand around here," K-9 asks, "or are we gonna kick some tailpipe?"


	16. Quit Bugging Me Ch4

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 4**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

"Star," Wingsaber says, "We need to stop these Decepticons before they can even start causing some damage. You're in charge until we get back."

"Is that even a good idea," I heard Aunt Lilly ask.

"Well, Star is the most responsible of the four puppies, so I don't see how things could go wrong." Everyone except for me, Star, Madi, and Caesar went through the ground bridge, which.

Caesar then walked towards the still open ground bridge and said, "Well, not that this isn't fun or anything, but I'm gonna see the battle."

"But Caesar," Madi said, "We were told to stay put."

"I haven't done that before, so why start now?"

Before we could say another word Caesar walked through the ground bridge. "Caesar, wait," Madi shouts before running after Caesar.

Star says, "This is not good…"

"What now," I ask.

"You're in charge," Star says before running through the ground bridge.

"In charge of what?" There was no answer. I run through. Since there is absolutely no one in the base, the bridge closes.

[Meanwhile in the Eastern Pack Territory]

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

Garth and I were finished with our business in the eastern pack territory. Now all we need to do is get a ground bridge back to base. I tried to contact the base. "Howling Convoy to base," I said over comm. link. Nothing… "Wolfang, we need you to bridge us back. Wolfang? Wingsaber? K-9? Anyone?" Nothing. I looked back at Garth and said, "There must be problems at base, or they could have decided to leave all at once. Either way, it looks like we're walking from here.

[Meanwhile in a Different Location not far from the Western Pack Territory]

[Blackarachnia's Point of View]

Waspinator and I waited for the Autobots to show up. Scourge wanted us to lure them out of hiding, but he didn't want us to destroy anything. The reason why is beyond me, but I'm pretty sure that the Autobots would notice us just by our standing here, and I was right; I saw a few wolves and an eagle. One of the wolves and the eagle were obvious Autobots, but a black wolf and an auburn wolf I had to scan to know that they were Autobots. The rest were real. I saw them take a few steps before they stopped and turned around. I saw the grey wolf and the red Autobot walk to a bush and pulled out four wolf puppies. I smiled thinking, "This will make thing more interesting."

[A Minute Later]

[Kate's Point of View]

"What were you pups possibly thinking," I rhetorically asked furiously, "When we leave you somewhere when we are about to fight someone, it's for a good reason. Why can't you just do as you're told?"

"Let me explain," Star said, "You see, Caesar wanted to see you fight up close, but we told him that it was too dangerous. However, he didn't listen and jumped through the ground bridge. Madi went after him, then I did, and finally, Wildfire jumped through the ground bridge."

"So if we are all here, then who's watching the ground bridge," Wolfang asks.

All four pups looked down. I heard K-9 punch Wolfang. "Yeah," He said, "who's watching the ground bridge when all of us are standing here."

The two then started arguing. I was about to ask when Wingsaber answered, "Yes Kate, Wolfang and K-9 are brothers. I looked back at Wingsaber as he was trying to break up the argument, but I also saw a spider walking in from behind.

I stuttered as I tried to say, "G-g-guys…" No re response. "Guys…" Nothing. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

There was soon a moment of silence before Rapido replies, "Blackarachnia's right behind us, isn't she?"

I slowly nodded. When everyone turned around, Blackarachnia waved one of her legs saying in a creepy tone, "Hello, Autobots…"


	17. Quit Bugging Me Ch5

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 5**

[Wingsaber's Point of View]

I was staring right in the face of Blackarachnia. I could detect Waspinator nearby, but I didn't need to go looking for him when I saw Waspinator landing on top of Rapido. "Waspinator ready to squash Autobots!"

I heard Rapido moan, "I just can't get a break, can I?"

"Apparently not," K-9 answered.

"Waspinator and Spider-bot destroy Autobots. Waspinator-"

"SHARK MISSILES," I heard a voice shout before two missiles appeared and blew us all away. Sky-Byte then arrived at the scene.

"Sky-Byte," I exclaimed.

"That's my name," he said, "try not to wear it out."

This is going to get dangerous. I have to make sure the puppies get a safe distance away. "K-9, get the puppies out of here now! The rest of us will hold off the Decepticons."

K-9 nods and guides the puppies away. "Autobots, TRANSFORM!" Rapido, Wolfang, and I transformed into our true forms. Blackarachnia transforms as well. "Autobots, let's kick some tailpipe!"

We began fighting the Decepticon, but with little success. Wolfang sliced off Waspinator's head, but he was still functioning. "Oh yeah," Rapido said, "Did I mention that Wasp over there can survive even after being blown to bits?"

Wolfang glared at Rapido. "You probably could have mentioned that up front!"

Rapido and Wolfang ended up fighting Waspintor's body and Sky-Byte. I, meanwhile, fought Blackarachnia. "I see you let your looks control your attitude," I remarked.

"It's much more than that," she replied, "The Autobots abandoned me when I really needed them. It's because of them I'm in this form and that I'm half organic."

"Okay… Point taken, but don't you think you can see a few advantages in that."

"Like what?"

"You can save on energon. I mean, you can have alternate fuel sources. Have you ever tried fish? It's really good. Or maybe-" I received a punch in the face. "A simple 'I don't like it' would have sufficed." I grabbed my beam saber, but because Blackarachnia was able to copy mine, we ended up in a sword fight."

Wolfang and Rapido were tossed over me and my opponent by Waspinator, who was able to reattach his head. "We need a miracle," Rapido said. Just then, a yellow cassette tape landed in the middle of the battlefield. The cassette tape then transformed yellow, robotic she-wolf. Rapido looked at it closely before inquiring, "Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw nodded. "Then that means…"

A red wolf then tackles Waspinator and rips his head off. "Waspinator gets head ripped off again? Waspinator hate this…"

The red wolf then lunges for Sky-Byte. "Blaster, TRANSFORM," the wolf shouts before changing form and knocking Sky-Byte off his feet.

Sky-Byte then grabs Blaster by the chest and starts shaking him around. "Leave him alone," Steeljaw growls before jumping on Sky-Byte's head. Sky-Byte was so focused on Steeljaw that he let go of Blaster.

"Now you will learn not to come around bugging us anymore," Blaster says as he ejects another cassette tape. It was black, and it transformed into a handheld blaster. Blaster then shoots at Waspinator and Sky-Byte. Waspinator grabs his head and reattaches his head only to have his waist sliced off by… Howling Convoy?

Convoy runs up to me. "Wingsaber, let's powerlinx and take them down."

"You got it!"

"Wing Saber, TRANSFORM: PHASE 1!" I transform into a backpack, set of wings, and arms.

"Howling Convoy, TRANSFORM: PHASE 1!" Howling Convoy transforms into a body lacking the arms, and replaced by a wolf's head.

"UNITE: PHASE 2!" I latched onto Convoy's back. The arms locked onto him. His cannon mounts onto his shoulder, and my crossbow mounts onto his arm.

"POWER UP: PHASE 3! HOWLING SABER!"

[Blackarachnia's Point of View]

An Autobot combiner? What are the odds? I was about to attack when Scourge said to me via comm.-link, "Do not engage Howling Saber. Fall back and save your exo-structure. As for Sky-Byte, there will be consequences for intervening."

We obeyed and retreated.

* * *

Lancewing: If you have seen Transformers Animated, I just want you to know that I am aware of there being a Steeljaw in the series. If you want to rant at me for what I did, I just wanted to let you know that I passed those two off as separate characters.


	18. Quit Bugging Me Ch6

**Quit Bugging Me!**

**Chapter 6**

[Autobot Headquarters]

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

"So you're Blaster, right," I asked.

"You got it," Blaster answered," your number one Autobot communications agent at your service. I was investigating a transwarp signal. That's when I found your homebodies. They had their hands tied with Blackarachnia and Waspinator, so I decided to crash the party. Although, I seem to get the feeling that this party isn't invitation-only."

I just had to laugh. "No it wasn't," I replied. "Right now, we can use all the help we can get. If you're interested, we can use your help."

"Are you kidding, you'll need all of our help!"

"Our," Kate inquires, "You mean like you and Steeljaw?"

"Along with Raindance and Grand Slam," Blaster replied when he opened his chest compartment and deployed a yellow cassette, a red cassette, and a blue cassette. The yellow cassette transformed into Steeljaw, as we saw earlier; the red cassette transformed into a mechanical gorilla, Grand Slam; and the blue cassette transformed into a mechanical hawk, Raindance.

"Oh," I said, "I see. Well, all FOUR of you are welcome."

"What about our combiner," Grand Slam asks.

"Combiner," I ask.

Blaster answered, "Oh! I forgot to mention Raindance and Grand Slam can combine to form Slamdance, one of the smallest yet most powerful combiners."

"Okay… Well, I think you should show me that later. Right now, I'm still trying to process you cassettes."

"Alright, sounds good to me. In the meantime…" Blaster signals for Raindance to reenter his chest compartment. Once that was done, loud music was heard. "And that's why they call me Blaster."

As Blaster leaves the room, I let out one final laugh before glaring at the others. "Now to deal with your actions from today: Garth and I had to walk to base then to your location because no one was at base to supervise the ground bridge, Wingsaber left the puppies in charge of a base when they are too young for that responsibility, AND Wingsaber exercised EXETREMELY poor judgment in allowing the puppies to accompany you guys. I don't know what to say."

Wingsaber looked down. He sighed, "I take full responsibility for this… It won't happen again, I promise."

I nodded and left.

[Later in Winston and Eve's den]

[Kate's Point of View]

I was waiting at my parents' den examining Wildfire. They asked him a series of questions concerning his dreams. While I was waiting, I noticed Humphrey walking up to me. "Have they found out anything," he asked.

"No," I answered, "Unfortunately, they haven't found out what's wrong with him yet. I'm just worried for him."

"I know what you mean. Having a nightmare is one thing, but for his eyes to be glowing in the middle of it?"

"Not to mention the dream came true."

"True… Any explanation?"

"Not so far… I do have one theory, but I'm not sure…"

"What is it?"

I was about to tell him when Wildfire and my parents walked out of the den. My dad told me, "I think we know what's going on."

I asked, "What is it?"

"Do you remember the legend of Aniu, the white wolf?"

"Are you kidding, everyone in the western pack knows that story."

Mom added, "The legend also mentions that Aniu would one day find a wolf that would one day bring an end to the feuds between the packs and personally train him."

"How will we know that again," I asked.

Mom answered, "The wolf Aniu has chosen will be the only one that sees her, and you will know of her visiting him by his eyes glowing."

"Wait," I heard Wildfire say, "If what you're saying is true…"

Humphrey added, "That means…"

I finished, "Aniu chose Wildfire to be her apprentice."

* * *

Lancewing: Well, there you have it, Aniu is the name of the white wolf communicating with Wildfire. Yes, it is the same Aniu from Balto: Wolf Quest. If you haven't guessed yet, she will be appearing and Wildfire is going to play a huge role in the Transformers war...

Aniu is copyright to Universal


	19. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch1

"**The Enemy of my Enemy"**

**Chapter 1**

[Autobot Headquarters]

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

I just sent a team into the valley to try to stop a stampede that was causing havoc around our territory. The Decepticons had nothing to do with the stampede, and no O-parts have surfaced yet, so this should be an easy task. I walked over to the main terminal to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I suddenly saw Rapido come up on one of the monitors. "Rapido," I answered, "How are things over there?"

"Well, comandante," Rapido replied, "I have some good news, some bad news, and some worse news…"

[Later on the Southern Boarder of the United Packs]

"All right, Rapido," A ask, "what's the good news?"

Rapido answers, "Well, as you can see, the good news is that the stampede is passed and no one got hurt."

"The bad news?"

"Again, the obvious: it caused a lot of damage."

"And the worse news?"

"The stampede knocked out all of our surveillance sensors on the southern border."

"And how bad is this," Lilly asks.

Rapido answers, "We might as well put up a big neon sign that says, 'Welcome Decepticons! Enter here…'."

"Rapido's right," I comment, "Until we can repair all of the sensors on this border, we are liable not only for a Decepticon sneak attack, but also for one by the southern wolves."

"How did you know about the southern wolves," Lilly asks.

I answer, "Your father told me about them the day after we… crashed here."

"Oh."

The Decepticons might not want to associate with them because they are organics, but then again you know how the saying goes: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

[Dark Scream's Point of View]

I heard every word they said. Their defenses are crippled on the southern border, which will give us the perfect spot to attack. And as a bonus, I found out about the southern pack. From what I heard, they are organics, but they might be of great help in taking out the united pack.

I transformed into my flying squirrel mode and flew to base. Once there, I informed Scourge on everything I heard. Scourge seemed to be pleased with the information and is planning to meet with the southern pack.

[Meanwhile]

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

I assigned Blaster to watch the border. He shouldn't have any problems holding off any Decepticons since he has a few Minicons stored in his chest, plus he has been fitted with a spirit drive, so now he's ready for virtually anything. I just hope that the Decepticons don't increase their numbers, but some things happen whether you like it or not…

[Meanwhile in Southern Pack Territory]

[Normal Point of View]

Scourge was in beast mode ready to meet with the leaders of the southern pack. True, he was a Transmetal wolf, so the exposed robotics was a dead giveaway, but he didn't really care. He knew that the southern wolves would be valuable allies to the Decepticons because they knew the eastern and western wolves better than anyone else.

As he got closer to the boarder, he was met by two black wolves. Both of them were covered in scratches and dripping with blood from their latest kill. "HALT," one of the wolves shouted.

"WHO GOES THERE," the other shouted.

Scourge said, "I am Scourge, leader of the Decepticons. I wish to speak with your leaders."

"What business do you have?"

"To talk…"

"About what?"

"An alliance…"


	20. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch2

"**The Enemy of My Enemy…"**

**Chapter 2**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

[Dream Sequence]

I was walking along the side of a lake. I was looking for Aniu when three black wolves suddenly jumped out of nowhere and lunged at me. I could tell from the scratches that they were southern wolves, so I began running as fast as I could. I hid behind a bush, but came face to face with Scourge!

He evilly chuckled before saying, "Surprised to see me?"

I then jumped back and growled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You, your pack, and your Autobots are not as strong as you think… Soon, the united pack will fall, and there is nothing you can do about it…"

"Don't bet on it! The Autobots beat you many times before and they can do it again! If you think you can take me, then-"

"I don't intend on fighting you, fleshling. You know why? You seem to have forgotten something."

"What are you talking about?"

I then heard growling coming from outside the bush I was hiding in. I peeped out to see the southern wolves that I was trying to get away from. One of them was about to go for my throat when a bright light caused them to dissolve from existence. That was when I found her…

Aniu looked at me and said, "Wildfire, I heard that you were looking for me. Is there anything wrong?"

"First off, what was up with Scourge and those southern wolves? Why did Scourge let them try to end me?"

"There are two separate factions that are against a mutual foe. It is important to keep track of your enemies from all sides."

"Okay… I'll try to figure this out. Now for the main reason I was looking for you: I heard that you only appear to those who you choose to turn around a big mess in Jasper."

"That is correct."

"I just want to know this: why me?"

"I have been watching you. You have the potential of a great leader."

"What? Okay, I know I have some great moves, and there was this one time when I tried to comfort my sister when we were kidnapped by Cain, but a leader? I don't think I can handle that!"

"You are what you believe."

"Really? Well, maybe you should ask whoever said that."

"That was Buddha who said that. He's not available."

"Okay… That was awkward. But you get the idea: I think you chose the wrong wolf. Besides, I'm still a puppy! How can anyone possibly know about anyone's potential at this age?"

"I have my reasons for my choosing. You will know your place when the time comes."

With that, Aniu vanished out of thin air. I tried to call for her, but I was too late.

[Reality]

I woke up slightly confused. I looked around to see that there is no one in the den. I said to myself, "Where is everyone?"

[Meanwhile in Southern Pack Territory]

[Cain's Point of View]

I was sitting in the den with my pack leaders, Cassius and Sheba, and this new wolf who claims to be a Decepticon, whatever that is. I wasn't interested in him at first, but when he mentioned something about annihilating the united packs, I immediately joined in the conversation.

"So it is agreed," Scourge says, "We both want all good eradicated from Jasper, the Decepticons want the Autobots dead, and you want the united pack put out of their misery. Is that correct?"

Cassius answered, "Yes."

"Excellent. You don't know how happy I feel about this right now. Anyway, I'll send a homing signal that will notify the others of my position. I'll give them the update, and we'll go from there…"

I smiled. It all ends now…


	21. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch3

"**The Enemy of My Enemy…"**

**Chapter 3**

[Scourge's Point of View]

Cassius and I went over what Dark Scream reported and finally came up with a plan. Once the other Decepticons and the southern wolves are assembled, we began telling them our plan.

"All Autobot sensors are damaged on the southern border," I state, "So we'll send Tri-Predacus to attack there."

"Not that I doubt your well-laid-out strategy," Skye-Byte said, "but won't they be counting on that?"

"They will. That's why the rest of us will be attacking the northern border."

[Meanwhile Back in the United Pack Territory]

[Blaster's Point of View]

Things were pretty boring on the southern side. Convoy said that there may be Decepticons and probably southern wolves, but so far, there was nothing. I was so bored that I unloaded all of my sentient cassettes. Steeljaw looked around, then to Grand Slam, and Raindance, then back to me. Grand Slam then said, "When do we get to bust some Decepti-creeps? I haven't had a decent fight since we landed here!"

"Have patience," Raindance replied, "We're just keeping an eye out for them. If we see any, we'll end them."

I looked around and saw Gas Skunk! "Here's your chance," I replied, "I just spotted Gas Skunk, and if he's around, the others can't be too far behind…"

"Then let's blast them," Grand Slam exclaimed.

I tried to stop him, but he already shoots at Gas Skunk, and misses. That warned them, which resulted their firing at us! I then said, "I was about to suggest that we sneak up on them and take them by surprise."

"Oh. Well maybe you should try harder!"

"I did!"

Slapper wraps his tongue around me and the cassettes. Well, except for Steeljaw. Steeljaw growls at the three Decepticons. She then bites Slapper's tongue which causes him to retract his tongue in pain. Gas Skunk then attempts his acid breath, but that only worked on me, Steeljaw, and Grand Slam; Raindance flies over the vapor and dive-bombs Gas Skunk! The three Decepticons then decide to combine to form Tri-Predacus!

"Blaster to Howling Convoy, I think we could use a hand here…"

[At Base]

[Wildfire's Point of View]

"Blaster, this is Howling Convoy. We're on our way."

I watched as Howling convoy contacts all of the Autobots and tells them to rush over to Blaster's position. Before I saw him run towards the ground bridge, I began having another visitation with Aniu…

[Dream Sequence]

"Wildfire, can you hear me," I heard Aniu say.

I called out, "I'm here, but where are you?"

"I'm right behind you."

I turned around and saw Aniu right behind me, just like she said. I asked her, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes. Howling Convoy and his crew are about to toward the southern border."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, Tri-Predacus is right there."

"Yes, but what they don't know is that they are about to walk into a trap!"

[Real Life]

I woke up screaming, "WHAT?"

[On the Southern Border]

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

My men, the wolves, and I just arrived on the southern border to put an end to Tri-Predacus. "Humphrey, Wolfang, Rapido, Lilly, you four will cover the rear; Blaster, recall the cassettes and allow Shakey to merge with you, this will allow you to repair yourself, and you need to cover the left; Garth, K-9, Wingsaber, Justin, you have to go to the right side; Kate and I will face him head on."

Just then, I heard an explosion coming from the center of the territory!


	22. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch4

Lancewing: Wow! Villan left a pretty long review (mainly because of the fact that he was commenting on all of the chapters). I just want to let you all know that some of the things in that review are without a doubt things I am leading up to, but what will happen? I can't tell you because that would be a spoiler. Anyway, did you miss the Eradicons? I hope so; because there are more in here...

* * *

**"The Enemy of My Enemy..."**

**Chapter 4**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

"Comandante," Rapido says, "I think the Decepticons are attacking from the northern side!"

"WHAT," I shout, "You mean the Decepticons wanted all of us here?"

"Apparently."

"Autobots, fall back and head towards the source of the explosion! We need to protect everyone in the territory!"

All of the Autobots transformed into animal mode, and we all ran towards the center of the territory. That was when we saw Scourge with the Decepticons and the southern wolves. "_So, Scourge did join up with them_," I thought to myself. When I got a few feet closer, I shouted, "Howling Convoy, TRANSFORM," before changing into my robot mode. "Taken unawares, I'm a fool!"

"Finally, we agree on something," Scourge says before shooting at me. I deflected it with my beam saber.

"Lilly, Rapido, I need you two to check around the territory. Make sure no one's in trouble. Blaster, Shakey, get to and try to merge. The rest of us will deal with these Decepticons."

Lilly, Rapido, Blaster, and Shakey sped off. "Wingsaber, why don't we double up and take these 'cons down?"

"I've been waiting for this moment," Wingsaber replies.

"Howling Convoy, TRANSFORM! PHASE 1!" I transformed into a pair of legs, the torso, and the wolf head.

"Now," Scourge yells, "Stop them from forming Howling Saber!"

"Wingsaber, TRANSFORM PHASE- GYAH!" Wingsaber yells but was interrupted when he got shot by an Eradicon!

I reverted back to my robot mode and ran to him. "Wingsaber, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, but I think they wised up to Howling Saber."

"Ya think? Got any ideas?"

"No…"

"I was afraid you would say that."

[Meanwhile]

[Sara's Point of View]

I was hearing the Decepticon/southern pack attack happening outside of the den. Caesar, Star, and Madi were in the den with me, and I assumed that Wildfire was back at the base. I kept thinking that a Decepticon would come in to the den… I was half right! One of the bad guys came into the den, someone who I recognized all too well: Cain.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend," Cain said, "You know, I'm still surprised that you would hang out with these guys…"

I growled, "Because they know what is right. I suggest you back off NOW!"

"Or what? Face it, you and I both know that you don't have the guts to attack at anyone let alone end my life."

He was right. I can't attack him, and not just because of me, but because of the pups I'm carrying; I couldn't risk losing them. Cain looked at me, then the pups, then back at me. I saw Scourge signal for a skeleton-like robot (the one that Justin told me was an Eradicon) to block the entrance to the den. "Don't let any of them leave; I'm just gonna have a little fun with them…"

"No," I pleaded, "You won't get away with this."

Cain leaned into my face and said, "Watch me."

We walked towards Madi, but before he could do anything, The Eradicon shouted began shooting at something outside of the den. I hoped it was either one of the Autobots or Justin, but I was proven wrong when I found out it was Wildfire! The Eradicon then captured Wildfire and threw him into the den. Cain smiled and said, "Perfect; one more pup to join in on the fun…"

Wildfire growled, "You don't scare me…"

"Why? Are you going to take me on alone?"

"Who said I came alone?"

That was when I heard the Eradicon get shredded to bits by Steeljaw! Steeljaw ripped the Eradicon limb from limb until it was no longer functioning. Steeljaw then looked at Cain and growled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart…"


	23. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch5

**"The Enemy of My Enemy…"**

**Chapter 5**

[Winston's Point of View]

Eve and I were hiding in our den hoping that the Decepticons and the southern pack wolves woudn't find us. Every once in a while, I would glance at, my mate before glancing back at the opening to the den. Before we knew it, we saw Cassius and Sheba enter accompanied by four Eradicons. "Well, Winston, long time no see," Cassius said, "You know, I've been wanting to pay you a visit for quite some time, but those Autobots seem to make it nearly impossible, until I met Scouge and his crew. Now things are going to be a little easier from now on..."

"Why you creeps," Eve yelled, "I'm going to take your tails, tip them off, and shove them down your throats!"

"Eve," I replied, "seeing that they have armed Decepticons with them, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Speaking of which, why don't we see what the Eradicons can do to them," Sheba chimes in.

"I think that would be a grand idea," Cassius answers. He then signals for the four Eradicons to surround us. "I have to admit, seeing you and your mate in this predicament is absolutely priceless. I can't wait for these four to give you two a horrifying, deadly makeover."

"Aw... but I like them the way they are now," a voice said. It sounded a lot like Rapido, but when I looked in that direction, I saw that it was Rapido, and Lilly was standing right next to him. Rapido pulled out both of his guns. "Cassius, Cassius, Cassius, didn't your mother ever teach you to play fair?"

"I bet she didn't," Lilly replied, " because if she did, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Cassius snaps, "ERADICONS, KILL THEM!"

All four Eradicons transform into skeleton-like wolves.

[Rapido's Point of View]

I spoke, "Oh slag."

"Those things can transform now," Lilly exclaimed, "Now what?"

"We do what every brave Autobot would do: RUN!"

We retreated from the den with the Eradicons following close behind. We kept running until we saw Blaster. Judging by the aurora that surrounded him, he was able to merge with Shakey. That's when it occured to me: I could do the same thing with Lilly. Blaster saw us and started shooting at the Decepticons. Once we were sure we were safe, I looked at Lilly, who apparently had the same idea. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah…"

Lilly and I turned to face each other. My spirit drive was glowing vibrantly. "SPIRIT DRIVE ACTIVATE!"

Lilly immediately bonds with me. I am surrounded by a white aurora. I ran up to the Eradicons faster than I have ever run. I had my beam sabers ready and beheaded the first two before joining Blaster. We were standing in front of each other with an Eradicon standing on the right or left side of us. Blaster remarked, "Woah, little Mexican stand-off we have here."

I ordered the Eradicons, "Drop your weapons and we will let you escape with dignity."

Both Eradicons dropped theie guns, but one of them hurled a spear at Blaster. Before I could warn him, the spear impales him in the shoulder. Another one tries to impale me, but I managed to dodge it. I split that Eradicon down the middle before grabbing my guns and blasting the head off of the other. I then walked over to Blaster and pull the Eradicon's spear out of his shoulder. I asked," Are you okay, amigo?"

"I'm a little sore, but mostly intact. Let's end this."

"Time to show these Decepti-creeps what Autobots are made of."


	24. The Enemy of My Enemy Ch6

**"The Enemy of My Enemy****…****"**

**Chapter 6**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

Wingsaber and I attempted to form Howling Saber a few more time, only to have our combination sequence be disrupted again! We need to get these Decepticons out of the territory. Just then, I saw Blaster and Rapido run up to us. Both of them were bonded with their partners. "The territory's secure, Comandante," Rapido says.

"The Decepticons will think twice before they mess with us," Blaster adds.

I reply, "Great work. Now let's put these Decepticons out of business." Garth merged with K-9, Humphrey merged with Wolfang, Justin merged with Wingsaber, and Kate merged with me. I also transformed into hyper mode due to the excess energy that Kate was giving off. We were about to jump at the main Decepticons when we were pushed back by a strong sound wave. We looked up and saw Soundwave in robot mode. He apparently modified himself to transform into a completely robotic wolf to fit the size of the other Decepticons. Soundwave wasn't the only Decepticon to appear; several others appeared as well: the Predacons (Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Headstrong, and Tantrum), Gutcruncher, Weirdwolf, Mindwipe, Strika, Cyclonus, Oil Slick, Spittor, and Blackout.

We all stared at them in complete shock before Scourge said, "Ah! The reinforcements have arrived. Go ahead and try to stop them, but you won't do much good."

"What now, Comandante," Rapido asks.

"We do what every brave Autobot would do," I answer.

"Run?"

"Yes. Grab as many wolves as you can and meet us outside the territory."

Everyone dispersed to get as many wolves as possible out of the territory. I ran to Sara's den because Sara and the pups were in there. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I finally got there. Unfortunately, Cain was also in there; he was having a stand-off with Steeljaw. I pointed,my cannon at Cain and said, "If you want to live longer, then I suggest you stand down."

Cain apparently got the message when I saw him run out of the den. "Sara, we have to go now! The Decepticons just got reinforcements and we're done for unless we do the same."

"Okay. Take the puppies; their safety is more important," Sara replied.

"But what about you?"

Sara pointed at her large belly. "I'm afraid I'll only slow you down. Beside, I'll be fine."

"No, I can't just-"

"Trust me."

I then gathered up the pups and said, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into..." Those were the final words said before I left the den.

[Later]

Kate and I arrived at the rondevous point with the pups. Lilly and Rapido rescued Winston, Eve, and Hutch; Humphrey and Wolfang were able to save Salty and Mooch, Wingsaber and Justin rescued Tony, Scar, and Claws, Garth and K-9 rescued Candy and Sweets, and Shakey and Blaster rescued Reba and Janice. Blaster's cassettes also rescued any a few other pups in the area.

Justin soon found out that Sara is still in the territory with the Decepticons and he wasn't happy to say the least. I then called the other Autobots to assemble. "Autobots, we have lost this battle, but once we get help, we will retake Jasper Park. The one thing I want you to note is that we live among a kind far different from what we have previously imagined: one that has given birth to its own Decepticons in lupine flesh..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Lancewing: Will help arrive to the Autobots? Will they be able to overtake the united forces of the southern pack and the Decepticons and retake Jasper Park? Will Justin be able to rescue Sara? Will I be able to ask all these taunting questions? Stay tuned... Also, I'm terribly sorry for the slow updates. I have been busy with school and work so it may take a while before I post something else.


	25. Reinforcements Ch1

Here it is: the fifth episode! Will the Autobots reclaim the united pack territories for their allies not that new Autobots have arrived? Either way, something very unexpected is about to happen...

* * *

**Reinforcements**

**Chapter 1**

[Nightbeat's Point of View]

I'm part of a team that has been assembled in response to a distress signal sent by Howling Convoy. It said something about their territory being overrun by Decepticons. In order to counter this threat, Sari, Overload, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Hardhead, Mirage, Dino, Que, and I volunteered to stop them by any means necessary. We are currently scanning alternate modes (or rather Overload is currently trying to find an alternate mode). Sari yelled, "Hurry up and scan something Overload! We need to meet up with this Howling Convoy before these creatures notice that we're really robots in disguise!"

"I hear ya, Sari," Overload says, "But the problem is that I can't find anything I like. Wait! That thing over there looks nice!" Overload scans whatever he saw and transformed into…

"A steam engine? Are you trying to draw attention to us?"

"As opposed to multi-colored animals? Oh yeah! That blends in SO well with the scenery! Wher'd you go? Oh there you are I didn't see ya there for a second. A steam engine's perfect; I'm larger, they'll all get outta my way, AND I can travel faster."

"Yeah… but animals don't need to use tracks to travel."

[Meanwhile]

[Cain's Point of View]

I was sitting around board out of my head. I needed something to do, or rather something to do. Scourge had already sent several patrols for Autobots, but I wanted to see if there was anything I could do. When I got there, however, I was in for the shock of my life. I had not yet walked into the command center when I heard some of the Decepticons conversing.

"Waspinator can't stand these wolves," said Waspinator (obviously).

"It is only temporary," Soundwave replied. "Once our mission to retrieve Fortress Maximus is accomplished, we will no longer need them."

"And that means we can annihilate them to our heart's content," Gutcruncher finished.

"That is if it's okay with Scourge," Slapper commented.

"Of course it will be. These wolves are mere tools. Once they've served their purpose, they will be tossed away."

"But what about the Autobots and their allies?"

"We have them under a rock as it is. Once we have Fortress Maximus on our side, the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"

The Decepticons' following laughter faded as I walked away. Sure, the Autobots and the united pack will be out of our skin, but then we'll have the Decepticons to worry about. I can't go to Cassius and Sheba because they won't believe me if I tell them their allies are gonna turn against them. I never thought it would come to this, but I have no choice... My only option is to do what no southern wolf, except Sara, would do: defect.

* * *

Anybody see that comming? If not, then I told you that it would be unexpected... If you have read this, PLEASE let me know what you think and give me suggestions on anything that could be improved or give some ideas on other episodes. I will also hav some holiday specials in progress and will post them in December, since it is curently November. Take a look at my profile for details.


	26. Reinforcements Ch2

**Reinforcements**

**Chapter 2**

[Howling Convoy's Point of View]

For about a week, we've been hiding, recovering from the wounds of our previous battle. The united pack territory was lost to us, but we have a plan to reclaim it! Blaster just minutes ago, Blaster received a transmission that confirmed that our help has arrived. Now all we have to do is wait… wait for the team to arrive…

[Meanwhile]

[Sara's Point of View]

My puppies are due any second now. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in southern pack territory. It's not just because the southern wolves claimed the united pack territory, but they also dragged me into their original territory. As I heard, the evil wolves severely tortured the united pack wolves that remained, male, female, and puppies. Some of them, especially the puppies, died due to the Decepticons. Tears often leave my eyes as I reflect on the moments I've suffered because of my parents alone: I'm an omega and omegas in the southern pack are tortured beyond the point of tears.

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard Cain walking into the den I was being held in. He said to me in a firm voice, "Cassius and Sheba want to see you outside of the territory."

"But I'm due to have puppies any second now," I said, "I might-"

"I don't care! Get up NOW!"

I obeyed by standing (with great difficulty) and followed. Nearly an hour later, I noticed that the scent of the united pack was getting stronger. "Cain, why would my parents want to meet us near their enemies?"

That was when Cain gave a sly smile. "They wouldn't. I'm bringing you back to them."

"What?"

"Let me be honest with you, I overheard the Decepticons talking about getting rid of us."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't figure that out on your own."

"Well, I'm a villain, or rather WAS a villain. I just want to show the Decepticons what a big mistake they're making for double-crossing us."

"Okay… Well, I'm not sure if I can trust you yet, but I think you'll need protection from Eve."

"You mean the Autobots, right?"

"No, Eve's worse."

"Oh."

At that moment, Cain tripped over something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just tripped over this glowing rock. Wait a minute…"

We both examined the rock. "Do you think it could be an O-Part in disguise?"

"I doubt it, but stranger things have happened. We might want to take that with us."

"Good idea." I picked up the stone, but it immediately glowed brighter than before and floated toward the sky. A robotic body then materialized around it. Pretty soon, it took the form of a red and blue winged wolf.

The new robot then shouted, "Lancewing, TRANSFORM," before converting into a humanoid robot and landed in front of us. His wings were mounted on his back, his head was the wolf head in alternate mode with the mouth opened revealing a robotic face with a full mask. The tail became the sword and sheath in robot mode. He then looked at me and said, "Thank you for waking me. I've been in stasis for quite some time."

"Um… You're welcome," I replied, "So what's your name? I never caught that from your little wake-up cry."

"Lancewing, one of six Guardians. Our job is to protect Fortress Maximus. Unfortunately, we failed that task when Megatronus betrayed us."

"Megatronus?"

"One of the Original Thirteen. You see, the combined form of all five guardians, Samurai Prime, is one of the original Primes."

"And what are the Original Thirteen?"

"They were the first thirteen Transformers created by the Allspark. It was peaceful until Primus's brother, Unicron appeared to Megatronus. It took months of convincing, but Megatronus finally decided to betray his brethren. Had it not been for the Matrix of Leadership, Megatronus would have destroyed your world."

"So what happened?"

"Alpha Trion took the Matrix of Leadership and sealed Megatronus in a tomb and was never heard from since. Since then, he became known as the Fallen. But now I sense his presence once more. If we don't act now, what might have been will happen."

Cain replied, "So what do we need to do to make sure this "Fallen" guy never destroys the entire universe?"

"We need to find the O-Parts and my brethren. We need all the help we can get."


End file.
